A brake of the abovementioned type in which the lever arm which acts as a control element is associated with the ski boot is described for example in Austrian Pat. No. 216,398. In this device, the lever is positioned on a ski surface in front of the heel in a recess in the boot sole so that such a device can only be used for boots wherein the sole has such a recess. A further disadvantage lies in the lever, arm which serves as a brake wing, extending forwardly beside the ski surface, which can cause the skier to become snagged on obstacles.
A similar brake device is described also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,911 in which the lever will rest above the upwardly facing ski surface in the nonuse condition. Through this, the danger that the skier could become snagged on obstacles has been overcome. The lever is here positioned behind the ski binding so that the use of this brake device is not dependent on the design of the ski boot. Compared with this, a substantial disadvantage lies in the bracket having to be arranged transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ski so that here the lever can only be mounted on one side. However, a one-sided braking action is no longer sufficient according to the latest knowledge and respective safety regulations for a brake device of this type.
The market also offers brake devices which are operated by a sole plate. Therefore, it is known to control a brake device of the abovementioned type not only directly by the ski boot but also indirectly through a ski binding part. However, these known devices are special constructions which can be operated only with certain ski binding parts. In the case of a brake device of this type, there exists an additional disadvantage, namely that after the braking action has occurred, namely when the lever has been swung into the braking position, the return to the cocked or ready position can be accomplished only manually.
The goal of the invention is to overcome the mentioned disadvantages in a brake device of the abovementioned type wherein the brake device is operated through a ski binding part, and to provide a brake device as aforesaid which can be universally associated with all ski bindings which, upon release of the boot, experience a longitudial movement on one of their parts.
The set purpose is attained inventively by providing a projection on the ski binding which extends into the operating range of the lever arm serving as a control element wherein the lever arm has at least one bent section compared with the lever arm which acts as a brake wing.
An arrangement can be produced by the inventive construction of the brake device which does not interfere with the characteristics of the ski during downhill skiing, is independent of the design of the ski boot because it is operated exclusively by a ski binding part and for pivoting the lever one spring or for pivoting the two levers a pair of springs is sufficient.
According to a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, each projection is constructed as a forked part wherein the one prong is associated with a cam surface on the associated lever and the other prong is associated with the lever arm which serves as a control element and is bent also advantageously corresponding with same.
Through this embodiment, the two movements, which the lever must carry out, are controlled by automatically operative parts. The first prong causes a lifting of the lever; the second prong causes the lever arms which serve as brake wings to be pulled in over the upper surface of the ski. Depending on the need, the lifting action can take place almost up to the ski surface and also the degree of pulling in above the ski surface can be adjusted independent of the elevational position of the lever arms which serve as brake wings.